Not What She Seems to Be
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: My first Ninjago story!


**Hello my Diamond Swordians, Amberdiamondswords here with my very first story! This story is not based on ME, but a character named after ME. Send me a review (if you want to) after reading it. I've been working on this before even HEARD of , so...yeah enjoy! Oh, and some parts are based off of scenes from the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride .**

Lloyd's P.O.V

"Where you going Lloyd?" Cole yelled as I was climbing off the side of the Bounty. "Uh you know…out for a walk," I answered. "That's not suspicious" Kai said sarcastically. "You usually never leave the Bounty alone Lloyd, is something wrong?" Zane asked. Nothing was wrong really, but I just needed some alone time. Okay, I'm lying to myself. It was late last night, the ninja were asleep in their bunks but I was on the deck. I was having a hard time sleeping because I was still processing the transformation of my dad through my head. I felt tired so I decided to head back inside, until I was stopped by a loud roar in the nearby forest. "ROOOOOOOAAARRRRR" It sent sound waves through my body. I was surprised that no one else heard it, especially Zane. I decided to investigate the next day.

"Helloooooo….Earth to Lloyd" Cole said "Why are you going alone?" I had no other choice; I summoned my energy light shield to blind the others. "LLOYD!" Jay yelled. I made my escape, I ran into the nearby woods when I had the chance. 'Gotta find the roar's source' I thought. I stopped running and slowed to a walking speed. It's actually quite a nice forest; my eyes drifted into the scenery until I felt the ground underneath me disappear. I fell down a small hill, rolling and tumbling until I hit something at the bottom. I heard a sudden "oof" when I knocked the object onto the ground. I looked up and gasped, it was a girl.

She had long, brown hair that goes to her shoulders. She wore a purple sweat shirt and blue jeans, each with tears in them. She was skinny as a twig. But there were two things about this girl that made me want to yell for the others. On her head, in her hair were two large purple triangle shaped ears. Apparently of dragon origin it looks like. She also had a long, purple scaly tail down her backside. I was scared out of my mind. About five seconds after I knocked her over, she jumped up on all fours and growled angrily at me. "GGGRRRRRRRRR" she was _not_ happy. She crept closer to me "Who are you ninja?" she growled. She pounced at me, but I jumped to the side still staring at her. She pounced at me two more times, but I never turned my back on her. She finally stopped and she looked confused, "What are you doing?" she asked me. I stood up and said "My mother says to never turn your back on an enemy." She smiled in a mean way and taunted "You always do what mommy says?" "NO!" "Bet you do, bet your mommy's little boy" she laughed and walked on to a rock in the nearby swamp. "I don't need anybody, I take care of myself" she bragged. I followed her onto a parallel rock "Really? Sounds lonely-" I was cut off when the rocks under us started to rise into the air. Alligator. We both screamed.

**Cole's P.O.V**

Me and the others were chilling on the Bounty's main deck, when all of the sudden we heard a scream come from the forest. "What the heck was THAT?!" Jay yelled. "I sense that Lloyd is in danger!" Zane said "Well then let's go, what are we waiting for?" I yelled. We rushed off to the source of the scream.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

As we rose into the air, we jumped off the alligator and escaped onto a small field of rocks. "That…was close" the girl said panting, but she was smiling and I was too. As we caught our breath and recovered from the almost heart attacks we just suffered, the rock beneath us started to rise again. More alligators, _great_. There were at least ten of them, we screamed again. An alligator snapped at us, we jumped onto a loose branch nearby. One of them started biting the base of it, shaking us a little bit when the girl jumped and ran across some alligator's heads. "Hey, what about me?" I asked, losing my grip on the branch. "I'll distract them, run when you have the chance" she yelled. She jumped onto an alligator, and then fell off of its tail and into the water. She rose to the surface, struggling to keep her head up. An alligator came at her with its jaw opened, it was about to grab her when I jumped on the gator's head. "Move it!" I yelled, she swam onto an actual rock with me following her. We saw a branch leading out of the swamp pit and started to climb. She jumped onto the solid ground while I was still climbing, a gator chomped on the base of the branch. I lost my balance for a second and held onto the branch, then after a couple seconds I jumped beside the girl. We were both gasping for air. After a second or two and looked down into the swamp. The alligators were trying to climb up the wall two us, but they kept failing at it. "Dude…that was AWESOME!" the girl said, she looked down at the gators and taunted "Looks like someone isn't getting dinner tonight." "Ha" I laugh at those stupid gators. The girl started to walk away. "Hey, wait a minute" I said, she turned around, "Aren't you at least going to tell me you name before you (rudely) leave?" She smiled and I smiled back. "My names Lloyd" I said proudly. She walked back and sat down like a four legged animal, "I'm Amber" she said.

There was a rustle in the bushes, and then we heard voices. Amber's ears flattened and she started to growl as she moved into attack position. I started to back up, until something stopped me. It was Kai and Zane. "NOW!" Kai yelled. Cole and Jay leaped from the trees, and pinned Amber to the ground. She struggled and growled, then led out a roar "ROOOOOOAAARRRR!" It was the roar that I had heard last night. "Whoa there, a little stronger than you look" Jay said holding her arm down. She gained enough strength to throw Jay off of her. "Oof, that wasn't very nice!" Jay said. Cole took her arms and pinned them behind Amber's back. "A little feistier than expected, but I got her" Cole said. Jay got in her face "What do you want with our green/gold ninja?" He yelled. Amber snapped at him, causing him to fall back, "Back up," she growled. She struggled in Cole's grip, and that's when I noticed Sensei come out from the bushes. "Come on tiny, you can't escape my grip! No one can!" Cole bragged. Then all of the sudden, she started to sing with…a beautiful voice. "_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you weren't trying for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone_. _Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me_?" she sang, we all exchanged puzzled looks. Then suddenly she started to glow and broke out of Cole's grip and started to run off on all fours. All of our mouths were hanging open. Zane jumped in front of her, she stopped in her tracks. And with flat ears, she slowly backed up. "We do not wish to hurt you; can you tell us your name?" Zane asked calmly. She didn't speak; instead, she slowly took Zane's hood off. Cole pulled out his scythe, "Hey girl, back off! That nindroid is occupado! " He yelled. He walked towards her, but Sensei stopped him. Zane's hood was fully off, and Amber stared at him with astonished eyes. "Z-Zane?" she managed to say and Zane's eyes widened with surprise. Everyone gasped, even I did.

*Flashback*

Zane was traveling through the woods, looking for apples. He suddenly stumbled upon a small campsite. With caution, he yelled "Hello?" Then he saw something jumping in the trees, he set down his backpack and slowly walked forward. Then he saw a dark figure sitting in the tree with glowing red eyes. It jumped from the tree and landed right in front of him, crouched on all fours, growling. "I'm not going to hurt you!" Zane said. The figure stood up with caution and walked out of the shadows, it was a girl with purple dragon ears and tail. He started to back away in fear, and then the girl spoke.

"Who the heck are you?" she growled. Zane took a step forward, "I'm Zane from the Village of Ice, and do your parents know you're out here?" he said with a worried look. The girl looked insulted and tackled Zane to the ground, not letting him up. "That question is a burden to me '_Zane_' and I don't approve. What do you want with me?" Zane was frightened; he managed to say "I do not wish to hurt you; I only came here to find some apples. That's all, I promise!" She backed off of him and grabbed a bow and arrow. She aimed and shot at a tree, and then something fell down. Bullseye. An apple fell down from the tree, and the girl caught it with her tail. She tossed it to Zane. "Take your apple and leave," She commanded. "Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked. She glared at him, and then said "Amber." "Where's your family Amber? A young girl shouldn't be living out here on her own," Zane said.

Her eyes filled with tears but she looked angry. She crouched into a threatening position and growled. "WHERE'S YOUR FAMILY HUH? WHERE'S YOUR FAMILY ZANE?" she barked with tears streaming down her face. "I…don't know. I don't remember my family. I've been an orphan all my life." He answered. Amber backed up and murmured "Some people have it easy." "Excuse me?" Zane asked. Amber sighed "I've never told anyone this story before, but you seem like a trustworthy person Zane, so…I'll tell you." She tackled Zane to the ground "But you can NEVER tell anyone…GOT IT?!" she growled. "Got it…" Zane managed to say. She told Zane the story of what happened, every single word just made him sadder. Amber finished her story when she heard police sirens. She shot straight up and told Zane quickly "Oh-no! I have to go! Bye Zane!" By the time she finished that sentence; she was packed up and started running. Zane looked at her with sad eyes, and then his eyes caught something lying on the ground. He picked it up and put it in his backpack, and left.

*End of Flashback*

Cole held onto Amber as he dragged her onto the Bounty. Kai and Zane carried her stuff as Jay played with her bow and arrow. "Let me go!" Amber said as she squirmed. "There's no way out of my grip! You only got lucky the first time." Cole said. Amber took her tail and jabbed Cole's side with the arrow like tip. "OW! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-""Cole!" Sensei yelled. Lloyd and Nya put a neck brace on Amber that was connected to a chain imbedded into the deck's floor. Amber struggled as she tried to remove the neck brace. "Err…err. Get it off me!" she yelled. "Sorry kid can't have you killing us all," Kai said. "And I would enjoy every moment of it" she growled. "Whoa, this kid's hardcore, I kinda like it!" Cole said. "Oh you better believe it," she replied giving an evil smile.

*Later that night*

The ninja ordered pizza for dinner. They sat in the dining room, making fun of Jay and Nya for their date plans the upcoming weekend. Amber sat on the deck and watched them. She just got depressed and curled up into a fall to think about nothing, until she heard footsteps. Her ears and head perked up at the person standing in front of her. It was Jay, holding a plate. "You're looking kind of hungry, so I brought you a slice of pizza," he placed the plate on the ground. Amber's ears flattened and she turned around. "I don't need your petty food, I bet that you're just doing this to win a bet or something," she growled. Jay looked over at Cole, and he just sat there and shrugged. "Look kid you have to eat, a girl your age should at least way 90 pounds, you don't look close to that weight!" He said. "I'm perfectly fine with weighing 45 pounds thank you very much," Amber replied. "Okay, but I'll leave it out here in case you change your mi- wait, you're only 45 pounds?!" Amber had enough "ROOOOOAARRRRR" "AH!" Jay screamed as he ran back to the dining room. Amber grunted as she curled back up into a ball.

Later that night, the ninja spinned their way into their pajamas. They decided to chill on the deck before they went to bed. Jay noticed that the pizza was gone, he smiled at Amber. She growled at him, and he turned away. "You know, you're not going to get out of that brace with an attitude like that" Cole said. "Oh, bite me earth boy!" Amber replied. "ooooh BURN, SHE OWNED YOU!" Jay teased. "Aw, shut up Zippy!" Cole yelled. "MY NAME'S NOT ZIPPY!" Jay tackled Cole to the ground and wrestled him. Kai and Zane tried to separate them, but they only ended up wrestling each other. Amber just started to laugh. Suddenly, she felt her chain become loose. It was cut by Cole's scythe. She ripped the brace off her neck and jumped in front of the fighting ninja. They looked up at her. "Aw crap," Jay moaned.

Cole was the first to get up; he stood in front of Amber. "Easy now, no funny business okay? Now hold still." Amber gave a small roar and tackled Cole, "I don't fight girls!" Cole yelled. Amber pinned Cole, her hands holding down his shoulders. "I can see why" she teased. Jay ambushed her and attacked. She fell to the ground, and Jay was about to jump on her. But she caught Jay with her arms and feet, holding him in the air. Amber threw him behind her with her arms and legs and he landed hard on the ground. "How do you like my circle throw mister 'macho man'" Amber said. "OOOHHHHH SHE GOT YOU JAY!" Cole yelled. "SHUT UP" Jay replied. Zane and Kai came at her. Amber grabbed Kai, twisted his arm behind his back, and used her foot to pin him. Zane thought that she was vulnerable because her arms were busy with Kai. He leapt at her, but she ducked down and grabbed his ankle with her tail. Kai was pinned and Zane was hanging upside down. "Err-hem," everyone looked up, Sensei was standing there. Cole tackled Amber and put another neck brace on her. "Students," Sensei said "I expect more from you. And as for you…" Sensei pointed his bamboo stick at Amber. She started to back away, ears flat. He just stared at here and said "Time for rest, ninja, to your bedroom." The ninja didn't waste a minute and ran inside the bounty. Sensei looked at Amber one more time and said "Good night, young one," and he walked back inside. Amber gave a confused look, and then curled up into ball to sleep.

*Midnight*

It was forty degrees out, and it started to rain. Nothing was on deck but a shivering purple creature. Amber was whimpering and trying to get inside the bounty, but her chain was too short. So she just decided to curl up in the tightest ball possible. After about ten minutes, she felt her chain being moved. She jerked her head up, and saw someone in black pajamas. It was Cole. "What are you doing?" Amber asked. Cole unhooked the chain, and started to pull her inside. "We felt bad for making you stay outside in the rain, so Sensei told us to keep you in our room." Cole pulled Amber into the ninja room. "So just like curl up in the corner, under a bed, on Kai-" "Aw _HELL_ no!" Kai yelled. Amber looked up and noticed a thick banister that supports the room. She jumped up onto it, and curled up. "That's an…interesting place to sleep" Jay said. "Well, I could sleep on you" Amber said. "No-no-no-no-no, that's a fine place to sleep, he-he" Jay replied. Amber gave a 'In your face' smile, and went to sleep.

*The next morning*

It was Cole's turn to wake up everyone (Since Lloyd destroyed their alarm clock in episode 20). Cole grabbed a trumpet from under his bed. But instead of blowing into it, he just yelled "GUYS HEY GUYS WAKE UP!" Jay and Kai fell out of their bunks, Lloyd and Zane had heart attacks, and Amber was tossing and turning uncomfortably on the banister. "Is she okay?" Kai asked. He walked over, reached up, and tapped on her shoulder. She woke up yelling. "MOM...DADDY! Wh- wait what?" She fell off the banister it looked like she hadn't slept at all. "Whoa dragon girl, are you alright?" Kai asked "Were you having a nightmare?" Amber growled at him "None of your business, hothead." "Okay then, let's take you back outside," Cole said as he grabbed her chain. She sighed and cooperated with Cole. He pulled her onto the deck, and chained her. "See? Look what happens when you cooperate, no troubles what so ever." He said. "Pff…not yet at least" Amber growled. Cole glared at her, and then walked over to the rest of the ninja.

Suddenly they heard yelling. "Can you drop anchor? Were back!" "Hey, what do you know? Garmadon, Misako, and Dr. Julien are back!" Jay yelled. Amber sat down like a dog, looking confused. Misako, Garmadon, and Dr. Julien jumped up onto the deck. Amber started to growl and moved into attack position. "It's nice to see you al- WHOA, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Garmadon yelled. Everyone turned to Amber, and she backed down with her ears flat. "Amber is a stray we found in the woods. We decided to take her in. She will not harm you." Sensei explained. "I wouldn't count on that" Jay whispered. Sensei bonked him on the head with the bamboo stick, Jay yelped in pain. Amber gave him a smug look. "I wouldn't go near her if I were you, why do think she's chained?" Jay whispered to the others. "Jay, shush. We just keep her chained so she doesn't escape, she can be tricky." Cole said. "I think we've heard enough from you Jay and Cole. By the way, who the hell are you guys?" Amber asked.

Garmadon stepped forward, "I am Garmadon, and this is my wife Misako. We're Lloyd's parents." "Makes sense, nice to meet you, now who are you?" Amber asked glaring at Dr. Julien. "I'm Dr. Julien, Zane's creator," he said. Amber cocked her head, "Uh…creator?" "Yes, I am a little…different than the others," Zane said. "Uh…different how? I have a tail and dragon ears man, how are _you_ different?" She asked. "Oh-no, here it comes," Kai moaned. Zane opened his chest panel, revealing his circuitry. "Oh my god, that is so…awesome!" Amber cried "You're an actual robo-""NINDROID GOT IT? IT'S NINDROID! ZANE IS A NINDROID!" Jay yelled. "Uh…sure, yeah, right," she said looking terrified. Zane closed his chest panel, and sat down with Kai. Amber started fiddling with her chain. "Every hold on! We're taking off!" Nya yelled. "Taking off, what does she mean?" Amber asked. "Uh, just sit tight, you'll find out in a second. Suddenly, the Bounty rose into the air, then boosted itself to the north. "Whoa guys! I can see the ocean, it's awesome!" Jay yelled. Amber tried to run to the side to see for herself, but her chain pulled the neck brace, and choked her. She fell upon the jerking. She tried all that she could to look over the side. Suddenly, she felt the chain become loose. She turned around to see Sensei Wu, unhooking it. He pulled the neck brace off her. "Now that you have nowhere to run, I think it's time we let you off your leash," he said. "Come to my room when you are done sightseeing." He walked away as Amber smiled and leapt to the side of the bounty. Jay was right, the ocean did look awesome.

Amber crept by the ninja so she could go to Sensei's room. She was looking into the Bounty's hallways, and found a door that had the name 'Sensei Wu' carved into it. She opened the door and went in. Inside were Sensei and Misako, waiting for her. "Hello Amber, we've been waiting for you," Sensei said. "But weren't you outside like thirty seconds ago-""SIT DOWN!" He commanded. Amber sat down quickly. "Amber, we've brought you forth because we see a powerful force inside of you. A power that no other person can have, not even Lloyd." Misako said comfortably. "That is why we have this for you," she pulled out a purple ninja suit, and two knife-like blades. "Amber, you are the purple ninja, master of music. You heart is as pure as your voice and compassion for others." Sensei said. "But…how? Wha-""I knew you were it when you sang yesterday, you glowed from harnessing the music energy. That's how you escaped Cole's grip. Once you grasp the ninja suit, you shall be come a Master of Spinjitzu, so go on."

Amber picked up the ninja suit and looked at Sensei. He nodded slowly. She closed her eyes and yelled "NINJA-GO!" she burst into a purple tornado with glowing rainbow music notes hovering around it. And when she stopped, she was dressed in a purple ninja suit. And the blades were sticking out of the sleeves. "Uh, Sensei? I love the hidden blades, but I already have a weapon of my own-" "You mean this?" Amber turned around to see Garmadon holding her bow and bag of arrows. "Yes," Amber said. She put the bow and bag on her back. "You know what the difference between me and the other ninja?" "What?" Sensei asked. Amber put her hood down and pointed to herself, "I make this look good." Sensei laughed, and leads Amber outside to where the ninja were looking for the escaped dragon girl. "Ugh, how did we not notice her escaping, she's like a ninja!" Kai complained. "Kai, you couldn't be any more correct," Sensei said. Everyone looked up to see a girl dressed in a purple ninja suit. "OH GOD SENSEI! DON'T TELL ME!" Cole yelled. "Students! Meet your new ally, Amber. She is the purple ninja, master of music." Amber stood beside Sensei, smiling and looking at her new brother's faces. Zane and Lloyd were the only ones without shocked faces. Zane waved his hand in front of Kai's face…nothing. "Eh, they'll be fine in two hours," Amber said walking down the stairs onto the main deck. She took her tail, and pulled Cole's feet from under him. He fell and glared at the dragon girl, rubbing the back of his head. "This is going to be a LONG day," he moaned.

*Later that night*

Nya made cooked fish for dinner. As she was preparing it, Amber walked into the kitchen. "Hi, uh…Nya was it? " She nodded "I was wondering if I could get my fish raw instead of cooked." "Raw, that's kind of gross, but okay," Nya said. When dinner was ready, everyone was in the dining room eating the fish, except for Amber. "Hey, where's our little noob?" Jay asked. Zane looked outside, and she was sitting on the deck, with a plate of raw fish. "Students, would you kindly eat outside with her please? It will take a while for her to get comfortable with us." Sensei said. The ninja sighed and took their plates outside. Amber looked up from her plate, and frowned. "What the hell are you guys doing?" she growled. "Easy kiddo, we just wanted to keep you company," Cole said. "Oh yeah, hehe, Sensei's orders?" Everyone gazed at the dragon girl; she pointed at one of her "other" ears. "What? You think that they're just for decoration?" she laughed.

Amber picked up a raw fish and opened her mouth. "Alright, you're not going to eat that fish raw are you?" Kai asked. She dropped it in her mouth, swallowing it whole. "EEEEEWWWWW!" Everyone yelled. She ate the other three the exact same way, swallowing them whole. Jay was covering his eyes, disgusted. Amber stole his fish while he was distracting himself. He looked down and yelled at Amber "HEY!" Amber pointed at the earth ninja and said "Cole did it!" "Why you little-!" Cole tackled her to the ground, laughing.

*Later that night*

Amber sat in the corner of the deck, looking worried. Zane sensed negativity and depression from the dragon girl. He walked over to her, but slowly. Amber perked her head up to see a blond ninja dressed in white. "What is it Zane?" she growled. Kai, Cole, Jay and Lloyd joined him. "Is there something you need to tell us?" Amber just flattened her hers and looked away from the ninja. Cole frowned and threw her out of the corner, sliding her across the floor. "Come on, out with it!" He commanded. She backed away, looking frightened. Zane put his hand on Cole's face and pushed him down to the ground. "Cole, be polite!" He scolded. "We were just worried about you, you seem a little harsh. Plus that nightmare you had last night concerned us," Kai said. "Just tell us what's wrong, please Amber," Lloyd begged. Amber looked up, and then sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you." Sensei and the others walked outside, "It's nice that you have decided to open up to us, now go on," he said. "Alright, gather round people, cause I'm only telling this story once."

I was seven years old when it all happened. I went for a walk through the forest. "Hmm…. Where did my ball go?" I saw a small purple ball over by a strange bush. I reached down to grab it, and then felt searing pain. I fell down to the ground, and saw a purple chameleon creature running away from me. I must've passed out, because I found myself waking up in my bed. My mother and father came into my room. "Thank god you're alright! What happened?" my mother cried. "I don't know? I think something bit me…err" I had a massive headache, and my tailbone was aching. Suddenly, I began to have muscle spasms, and that's when it happened. Two, purple ears grew out of my head, it felt horrible. Then a scaly purple tail grew out of my back. I was screaming in pain as my parents watched with horror. That's when I realized what I had been bitten by: a Venomous Morph Dragon. My town had always hated the animal, and had outlawed them. It felt like I couldn't breathe, and I rushed outside. "AMBER, NO!" Mother yelled. I stood outside, gasping for air. Then I realized the villagers staring at me. "That girl…THAT GIRL! SHE HAS THE CURSE, RID OF HER!" one yelled.

The villagers came at me. I started to run, and I saw my parents behind me. I closed my eyes and just ran out of town. When I exited the town gates, I turned around and smiled at my parents. But they weren't there. I ran beside the gate next to my house, and I looked over it. Only to be mentally scarred. My parents stood on a stage, with ropes around their necks. "NOW! PULL!" A villager yelled. My parents suddenly hung in mid-air, not moving. Those people hung my parents. I had become an orphan by force.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. "H-how did you make it throughout all those years?" Dr. Julien asked. "Well, I had a little stuffed kitten plush that my mom made me…" Zane's eyes widened. "But I lost it a long time ago." Zane ran inside the bounty in a rush. "What's he doing?" Kai asked. He came out slowly with something in his hands. "You mean this?" he said, placing the item in Amber's hands. It was a little stuffed brown kitten. It had lots of stitches, and part of it tail missing. Suddenly, Amber's eyes starting glowing blue. Her whole body glowed with energy. Then the night sky disappeared, and changed into a forest. "Guys, what the hell is happening!?" Jay yelled. "We're experiencing sight sharing, we're seeing exactly what Amber saw in here memory," Misako explained. Amber appeared completely zoned out, like she had left her body. Everyone watched in horror as they saw Amber run to the gate, and see her parents get hung. The light faded away, and Amber returned back to normal. She was crying, holding her cat, with her eyes closed. Her ears were as flat as could be. "I was only seven," she whispered. Everyone looked at her in sorrow.

"I've never trusted anyone after that… and never had a home or a family" she sobbed. Suddenly, Zane came closer, reaching out his hand. Amber retreated quickly in fear. "You can be a part of ours," Sensei said. Amber looked upon the nodding ninja. She sighed, and took Zane's hand, helping her up off the ground. Kai stepped in "No matter what you are, either a dragon or the former dark lord" "or a nindroid" Jay interrupted, nudging Zane. "Jay, shut up for minute," Kai scolded. Amber wrapped her tail around Jay's mouth and held him in the air. "Go on Kai." "…Or a nindroid, we will accept you in this family." Amber's eyes became dark, and hugged Kai. "Thank you… brother."

**What did you think? I worked really hard on this, it took almost half a month to finish! This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of the Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
